a night of romance
by gabthegreat
Summary: my first story: sakura visits the love of her life on their anniversery. yuri.don't like dont read. feel free to comment


A night of romance

A night of romance

The clouds were gathering, it was clear there would going to be a storm tonight, and a strong one by the looks of it.

I was anxious, Sakura was already half an hour late and judging by those clouds, I was going to have to look for her soon, otherwise I'd have a sick girlfriend to attend to. And even if that would be fun at the start, I knew once it got to my cherry-blossom's head, she would have me serve her night/day – 24/7.

At last the door bell rang. I sighed in relief; the rain had just started to fall. I rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a wet, but not soaked, Haruno Sakura.

"You're late, forehead," I said with a smirk. Somehow, all my worries seem to disappear whenever I see her.

"Sorry, baby. I lost track of time," she answered with a genuine smile which was soon replaced by a smirk of her own. "What's the matter Ms. Yamanaka? Were you worried I couldn't handle myself in a little rain?"

"It's not the rain, but I was worried. I couldn't bear it if something happened to my little cherry-blossom." I pouted.

Sakura then leaned in and gave me a little peck on the cheek "I'm here now aren't I?" she whispered.

I sighed contently into her touch. 'Yeah, now come on in or you'll end up catching a cold anyway."

As I helped my girlfriend out of her coat and brought her into the corridor, I couldn't help but reminisce of the starlit night that brought us to this point. On a moonlit night at the park, only a few months after we decided to renew our friendship and forget Sasuke. That exact spot by the lake was where we confessed that we had fallen in love with each other, where we shared our first kiss. It was almost like a dream -no- like heaven, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ino?" I snapped out of my memories to see Sakura at the other end of the hall. She was giving me an inquiring look.

"what is it? Sakura," I asked

"Are you alright? You kind spaced-out there."

"Oh it's nothing. I was just remembering some things." I explained

"About us?" asked Sakura. I nodded

"I keep thinking I'll wake up one day and find out it was just a dream,"

"I know, I feel the same way…"

As she said that, she moved down the hall, back to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"…but one kiss from you always proves me otherwise,"

Taking the hint, I closed the gap between us by gently gracing her lips with my own. As far as I'm concerned, heaven couldn't match the sheer bliss I felt whenever I kissed my lover. It felt like the world would simply melt away, leaving me and sakura to revel in each other. Until finally, we had to part for air.

"Come on," I said once we had caught our breath. "I've got movies and snacks in the next room,"

"Lead the way love," said Sakura with a smile. I chuckled at the new pet-name before a better idea came to mind.

Letting go of her hand, I bent down and scooped Sakura into my arms bridal style, carried her to the living room and gently placed her on the couch, both of us were laughing the whole time.

Then the real fun began. Once Sakura had been set down, I quickly crawled on top of her and assaulted her neck with my lips. At the same time stroking her belly with my left hand and holding her to me with my right.

Sakura moaned and gasped as I continued with my work it wasn't long before she started begging me for more, which I was all too happy to oblige.

Moving up from her neck, I gently turned her to face me and placed a long and passionate kiss on her lips, while my other hand moved to caress her inner thigh.

What happened next was so blissful and passionate that my memory of those next few minutes was hazy and unclear. All I know is that I woke up some time later with our shirts open. Sakura was lying in my arms and my face was buried in her strawberry scented hair.

I looked down at my girlfriend to see that she was still deeply sleeping. Snoring softly and looking absolutely adorable. I then glanced at the clock perched on the shelf to see it was 5 to 11:00! I sighed; it pained me to wake up Sakura when she looked so peaceful. But I would rather sleep on a comfy bed then a small couch

Leaning over her, I gently pressed my lips to her forehead. Her emerald eyes fluttered open almost immediately.

.

"Ino…" she muttered drowsily.

"Sorry to wake you Sakura, but it's pretty late and I'd rather sleep in something a little more accommodating, like say my queen sized bed upstairs,"

"Yeah, ok. I can't have you sleeping upstairs without me. Something has to keep you warm and cozy,"

"I'll always sleep better with as a pillow, preferably-"

"Ino…" Sakura cut me off. "…you know that won't happen for a while. I'm still getting used to this,"

"I know, but still," I gestured toward the couch "we came pretty close this time," I pointed out.

"Ino," Sakura said sternly.

"Fine, fine, I'll drop it,"

"Thank you'"

We got to my room and turned on the light, which for now was just a candle next to the bed. The lights from my room would light up half the corridor and definitely wake up my parents in the process. It was a risk I couldn't take since even if my friends and their families had accepted our relationship, I knew for a fact that my parents were perfectionists who would never approve of a girl/girl relationship.

I lent Sakura some pajamas that were just her size. After we had changed, I blew out the candle and crawled into bed with her. Sakura was snuggled between my arms again.

"Ino…" she muttered

"Yes, my little cherry blossom,"

She turned over and draped her arms around my shoulders. With our faces so close together, I had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I finally found the one person that can make my life all the better. I promise you, even if Sasuke comes back, begging to be my boyfriend, my heart will always be yours." She brought her face a little lower, burying it into my chest. "I love you Ino,"

"I love you to Sakura, and thank you,"

I knew then and there that Sakura meant every word of what she said. No matter what obstacles stood in our way I knew she had my back, just she knew I had hers. We would never let something as silly as a boy ruin our companionship again. Our love and trust in each other would never fade away.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," I whispered before both of us fell asleep.

_Thank you for loving me_


End file.
